


Deux

by shirayukii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirayukii/pseuds/shirayukii
Summary: E nem depois de encontros e mais encontros, saídas e jantares que os dois tiveram, Minseok admitiria que o sorriso galanteador de Jongin fazia seu coração falhar uma batida.[xiukai]
Relationships: xiukai - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Deux

Kim Jongin era um dos críticos gastronômicos mais importantes de uma das revistas gastronômicas mais renomadas do mundo. Viajava o mundo em busca de restaurantes e pratos que surpreendessem, que lhe deixassem com água na boca. 

Nos últimos cinco meses, esteve na Itália e na Suíça. Visitara inúmeras chocolaterias e provara da pizza italiana que, como sempre ouvira dizer, era a melhor. Antes disso, visitou a Noruega. Fazia cerca de sete meses que não voltava a seu país natal, a Coréia do Sul. E não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo tão cedo, mas o trabalho lhe chamou.

Ouvira alguns boatos sobre um novo restaurante que recentemente havia sido inaugurado na capital, um tal de Deux. Muito criativo, só que não. Enquanto estava no avião, pensava no que aquele nome queria dizer. Dois o que? Se aquilo significasse que quem visitasse o lugar comeria duas vezes, por Deus, já perdera uns bons pontos com o crítico.

Esse era um dos motivos de Jongin ser alguém tão importante em seu ramo. Era exigente, nos mínimos detalhes. Gostava de começar sua avaliação pelo ambiente, fachada, clima que o restaurante passava. Era importante comer num lugar que lhe passava uma sensação de casa, ou que ao menos fosse confortável. Também avaliava o atendimento, a postura dos garçons e, se pudesse, também gostava de conversar com o cozinheiro que preparou sua refeição. Tudo isso contava.

Após finalmente descer do avião e passar por toda aquela burocracia dos aeroportos, pegou o primeiro táxi que avistou, dando o endereço do apartamento de seu “chefe”, Zhang Yixing. O chinês, redator da revista Oliven, residia num prédio do centro, alto demais, na opinião do Kim. Não demorou muito para encontrar o lugar. Pagou o taxista e pegou sua única mala de rodinhas, olhando o enorme edifício.

O porteiro, já ciente de sua chegada, lhe cumprimentou, permitindo sua entrada. Como Yixing ainda não havia chegado em casa, Jongin aproveitou para ir desarrumando sua mala no quarto de hóspedes. Ficou um tempo deitado na cama macia, já previamente arrumada com cobertores e lençóis, provavelmente pela moça que cuidava da limpeza da casa para o amigo. Odiava o clima gelado da Coréia, principalmente durante aquela época do ano.

Entediado, resolveu pesquisar sobre o restaurante que visitaria. Pegou o celular do bolso, vendo que ainda era cinco da tarde. Odiava voos diurnos. Ao menos, Yixing chegaria dali a pouco e lhe faria companhia.

Abriu o Google, digitando Deux,¸na barra de pesquisa, e foi lendo algumas notícias e críticas alheias. Descobriu que o dono e chefe da cozinha chamava-se Kim Minseok, um rapaz que aparentava ser apenas alguns anos mais velho que ele e que tinha um rosto bonitinho. Descobriu também que não havia sequer uma crítica negativa. Nadinha.

Franziu o cenho. O restaurante havia pouco mais de nove meses de funcionamento, mas um número considerável de comentários e todos positivos demais para o seu gosto. Abriu um aplicativo usado entre críticos e procurou o estabelecimento, surpreso com o que viu. Em todos os quesitos, o lugar tinha mais de três estrelas na avaliação, chegando a cinco no Sabor. Deveria esperar muito do lugar?

Acabou se distraindo lendo os comentários e não percebeu o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo. Yixing chegou em casa e, ao ver alguns pratos na pia da cozinha, logo soube que o amigo havia chegado. Fora direto ao quarto.

— Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não? – falou abrindo a porta do quarto, deparando-se com Jongin concentrado no celular. O rapaz virou-se para encarar o chinês, sorrindo pra ele.

— Xing! Que saudade! – levantou-se desajeitadamente, abraçando o mais velho com força.

— Ai, ‘tá, entendi que você tava com saudade, pode me soltar – riram, separando-se. Yixing fez sinal com a cabeça para que fossem para a sala. – Como foi a viagem?

— Normal, eu acho. Fiquei pesquisando sobre o restaurante da vez.

— Almocei por lá hoje – o chinês comentou, desfazendo algumas sacolas que estavam na mesa de centro, enquanto o Kim ligava a televisão. – A comida é boa mesmo, Nini.

— ‘Tô começando a não gostar de lá só porque todo mundo diz que é bom.

— Isso não fez o menor sentido, cara – o chinês riu, servindo o amigo com um dos chocolates que havia comprado.

Ficaram ali por algumas horas só conversando e comendo algumas besteiras, quando enfim decidiram ir dormir. No outro dia, Yixing acordou lá pelas seis da manhã e foi acordar o Kim, que tinha alguns problemas em acordar cedo. Depois de alguma guerra, alguns tapas pra cá e pra lá, Jongin foi se arrumar.

Naquele dia, Jongin iria para o prédio da revista e só iria para o restaurante à noite: ordens do superior. Fazia algum tempo que não ia até o escritório do chefe e gostaria de continuar assim, mas sabia que querer não é poder. Teria de encarar todos aqueles olhares dos funcionários que revisavam e publicavam o que escrevia e, quase sempre, discordavam. Lembrava-se uma vez em que visitou o restaurante de um familiar do editor de publicação. O rapaz não gostara do que Jongin escreveu e acabou não publicando aquilo, além de quase bater no crítico.

Tudo que o Kim dizia quando lhe falavam sobre ser rígido demais era:

— Só faço meu trabalho.

Horas depois, o crítico estava exausto. Passar o dia todo atrás daquela mesa lendo papéis e mais papéis que pra ele, não fazia a menor diferença em sua vida, era cansativo demais. Mas pelo menos já era a hora de ir embora.

Yixing ficou na empresa, resolvendo alguns assuntos burocráticos chatos. Pegou o carro deste emprestado, prometendo que voltaria pra lhe buscar depois da janta e foi ao apartamento. Tomou um banho rápido e colocou uma roupa apropriada para o restaurante, saindo em seguida.

♥♥♥

Kim Minseok era um rapaz de 26 anos que nascera numa família de cozinheiros. Seu pai, um coreano-francês, dono de um bistrô recém inaugurado na França, e sua mãe era uma imigrante que precisava de emprego rápido. Alguns anos depois, os dois voltaram a seu país natal para terem e criarem o filho ali. E Minseok cresceu na Coréia, mas cheio de coisas francesas em sua vida.

A França era tão importante pra ele que sentia que deveria mostrar a sua cultura para todos e não via maneira melhor do que fazer isso, senão cozinhando. Cozinhar era sua paixão, algo do cotidiano – não sabia explicar a sensação. Fazia isso todos os dias e todos os dias se sentia feliz.

Foi assim que abriu Deux. Lutou muito para conseguir abrir o próprio restaurante e sair das asas de seus pais e realizou esse sonho alguns meses atrás. Todas as horas estudando, testando e criando novas receitas valeram a pena. A crítica amava falar bem do lugar onde se vai para repetir o prato. Ficava orgulhoso de si mesmo ao ver o nome do seu restaurante estampado nas mais variadas revistas.

Naquela sexta-feira, em especial, seus funcionários estavam cochichando sobre um crítico importante que visitaria o lugar aquela noite. Não se sentia nervoso, mas sabia que todos ali sim. Por isso, um pouco antes de abrirem para o horário de janta, reuniu todos na cozinha para uma conversa.

— Estão todos aqui? – perguntou, desencostando-se da pia maior.

— Acho que sim – Oh Sehun, seu mais antigo funcionário e melhor amigo respondeu. – O que foi?

— Acho que todos já sabem que podemos receber alguém importante aqui hoje – não foi uma pergunta, mas todos assentiram.

— Disseram que é da Oliven – alguém comentou ao fundo.

— Eu quero que saibam que venha quem vier, sejam confiantes. Somos bons. Não é a opinião de um imbecil que vai mudar isso.

Viu sorrisos nasceram ali e se permitiu sorrir também. Estava confiante, certo que seria mais alguém que sairia dali falando bem do lugar. Mais alguém que o classificava como cinco estrelas.

— Agora, ao trabalho! – bateu as mãos e logo todos saíram andando, cada um para seu serviço.

A noite estava só começando, afinal de contas.

Assim que Jongin chegou ao lugar, ficou impressionado com o movimento. Restaurantes classificados como aquele geralmente não eram tão cheios. Entendeu o porquê, depois de pedir uma mesa e olhar o cardápio. Os preços eram acessíveis, nada absurdos. Achou tudo bem barato, na verdade.

Tudo bem, isso já garantia alguns pontos. Tirou a caderneta do bolso do paletó e começou a fazer algumas anotações sobre o cardápio. Anotou ali também o que iria pedir, para avaliar os pratos separadamente. Como entrada, seu pedido seria um tartare de salmão, e o prato principal seria a clássica Ratatouille. Pode observar no ambiente que quem quer que fosse o dono dali, valorizava a cultura francesa. Por fim, pediu de sobremesa um creme de baunilha com molho de framboesas e pequenos bastões de chocolate.

Chamou o garçom. Era um rapaz baixinho, com um topete devidamente arrumado. Jongin riu soprado pensando no próprio cabelo, lambido pra baixo. Sabia que ficava parecendo um adolescente daquele jeito, mas isso não era de todo ruim.

— Boa noite, senhor – o garçom disse, aproximando-se do Kim..

— Boa noite.

Após o pedido ser feito, Jongin pegou o celular observando a hora, para lembrar-se de anotar o tempo que a entrada demoraria para chegar. Ficou ali mexendo no celular, durante o tempo que seu pedido era preparado.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha do restaurante, aquele mesmo garçom baixinho corria afobado atrás do chefe. Quando finalmente o encontrou, se enrolou todo nas palavras, fazendo o mais velho rir e tentar acalmá-lo com um copo d’água.

— Melhor? – Minseok perguntou, dando leves tapas nas costas do outro.

— Melhor.

— Mas o que aconteceu assim tão importante pra você chegar aqui assim, Suho?

— Lembra do crítico que viria aqui hoje? – o chefe assentiu. – É Kim Jongin!

— Eu... Deveria conhecer esse nome? – Rebateu com certa ironia. Todos os que escutavam a conversa olharam chocados para o Kim. – Nossa! Eu realmente deveria?

— Ele é aquele cara que fala mal de todo mundo. Sabe o que fez o restaurante do JoKwon fechar há uns anos – um dos cozinheiros que estava perto respondeu.

O humor de Minseok caiu na hora. JoKwon era um grande amigo seu, estudaram juntos desde que eram garotinhos. Quando um crítico visitou o restaurante que o amigo havia herdado dos pais e fez uma crítica negativa sobre o lugar, a freguesia caiu e o rapaz entrara em depressão. Foi questão de tempo para o lugar fechar. Depois daquilo, JoKwon foi morar com os pais no interior para tratar da doença.

— Muito bem! E quais os pedidos dele? – perguntou voltando a pose firme e um tanto arrogante. Depois de o garçom lhe passar a ficha, Minseok estalou os dedos, colocando o avental no lugar. – Eu mesmo prepararei.

Jongin esperou, esperou e esperou. Quando a entrada chegou, o garçom pediu-lhe desculpas pela demora e disse que o chefe do lugar havia pedido pra lhe dizer que o tartare havia sido preparado por suas próprias mãos. Riu soprado. O chefe dali devia achar que a comida vir do chefe iria lhe dar algum ponto positivo. Mal sabia ele que isso somente fazia o Kim pensar que o chefe se sentia ameaçado com sua presença ali e queria garantir que tudo estava perfeito apenas para o crítico. Aquilo era errado. Afinal de contas, ele somente era mais um cliente e deveria ser tratado como os outros.

Começou a comer. A primeira coisa que pensou ao dar a primeira garfada foi ácido. Muito limão.

Puxou a caderneta e continuou suas anotações.

Quando a sobremesa chegou, Jongin estava farto. Mesmo com tudo muito ácido, muito salgado ou então sem sal, a comida dali tinha uma pitada de casa. Não conseguia formar uma opinião fixa sobre o lugar e não fazia ideia do que escreveria quando chegasse no apartamento.

Deu a primeira colherada no creme e podia dizer que era bom. Os bastões de chocolate também, assim como o molho de framboesas. Mas algo tirava a magia que a comida lhe passava. Seria o ambiente? Os garçons nervosos lhe encarando? Não sabia dizer.

Terminou de comer. Era bom, precisava admitir. Como costume, chamou um dos garçons e pediu a conta, pedindo também um momento para conversar com o cozinheiro chefe. O jovem que lhe atendeu lançou um olhar desconfiado ao Kim, mas foi chamar o chefe mesmo assim.

Esperou alguns minutos mexendo no celular. Yixing enviou-lhe uma mensagem dizendo que iria para casa de carona, então Jongin podia ir direto pra lá. Havia algumas mensagens de sua mãe também, brava com o rapaz por ele não avisar que estava de volta à Coreia. Prometeu, por mensagem, visitá-la enquanto estivesse ali.

— Kim Jongin? – levantou os olhos para olhar quem lhe chamava. O rapaz de feições nada agradáveis, não parecendo satisfeito em estar ali. – Sou Kim Minseok, o chefe daqui.

— Ah, sim. É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Kim.

— Certo, certo. – Jongin não gostou do jeito que fora tratado. – E como posso ajudá-lo? Algum problema com a comida?

— Na verdade, – tirou a caderneta do bolso novamente – eu só queria agradecer pela comida. Sou um crítico e é costume meu conversar com quem avalio.

— Vocês críticos se acham demais – Minseok cruzou os braços, vendo seus funcionários arregaralem os olhos com sua fala.

— Perdão?

— Vocês críticos se acham demais. Só comem e escrevem um textinho falando mal de quem passa o dia todo dentro de uma cozinha quente, suando – Jongin estava perplexo com o que ouvia. Não sabia sequer como reagir. Esperava alguém doce, que pudesse conversar calmamente e, como raramente fazia, elogiar a culinária do lugar. – Esse é o ganha pão mais idiota do mundo.

O mais novo não sabia o que responder. Em todos aqueles anos fazendo o que fazia, nunca se imaginou naquela situação. Estava chocado, não sabia o que fazer e só conseguia encarar o outro.

Se recompôs. Pigarreou, levantando o olhar.

— Ora, sr. Kim Minseok, se não fôssemos nós críticos, seu restaurante não seria tão classificado e não teria a fama que tem. E sabe por quê? Porque confiam em “idiotas” como nós pra avaliar o que vendem no mundo, pra saber se vale a pena ou não gastar dinheiro nesses lugares.

Minseok não respondeu, o que deixou Jongin com um gostinho de vitória no rosto. Naquele ponto, outros clientes já prestavam atenção na discussão que se formava ali.

— Por último, sr. Kim Minseok, saiba que o que aconteceu agora, influencia e muito na minha opinião sobre o Deux – levantou-se, guardando a caderneta e o celular no bolso do paletó. – Passar bem.

Minseok ficou parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto via o moreno ir embora. Seus clientes lhe encaravam de boca aberta, uns cochichando entre si, e outros mais ousados tinham puxado o celular para gravar a cena. O cozinheiro saiu em passos pesados para a cozinha. Um de seus funcionários assegurou-lhe que podiam dar conta do serviço e que ele poderia ir descansar no escritório. Assim o fez.

Nunca pensou que fosse passar por aquilo.

Dias depois, naquele mesmo escritório, Minseok sequer lembrava do ocorrido. Os vídeos que caíram na internet foram logo esquecidos e ninguém se recordava do crítico que deixou um dos cozinheiros mais conhecidos do ano sem palavras.

Mas isso até aquele momento.

Estava revisando alguns papéis de fornecedores durante a manhã. Como só abriam para o almoço, estava tranquilo ali, assinando e lendo contratos aos montes. Concentrado, levou um susto com o toque alto do celular, que agora brilhava com o nome de Oh Sehun na tela. Suspirou, atendendo.

— Sim?

— Bom dia pra você também, Minnie – pôde ouvir a risada do Oh do outro lado da linha.

— Bom dia. Precisa do quê?

— Na verdade, queria saber se você vai querer algum exemplar da Oliven.

— Oliquem?

— Oliven, sabe? A do cara chato lá – a expressão de Minseok fechou-se. – Acho que você vai querer dar uma lida.

— Ah, então ele escreveu sobre a gente? Muito bom, quero ler. Traga.

— Só não diga que...

Desligou o telefone sem ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer. Havia trabalho a ser feito e só de lembrar daquele crítico idiota, Minseok sentia-se nervoso e com vontade de bater em algo. Descontaria aquela raiva toda no trabalho.

Meia-hora depois, a figura esbelta de Oh Sehun apareceu na porta do escritório fechado, já reclamando sobre o Kim ficar naquele ambiente abafado, abrindo as janelas e ligando os ventiladores enquanto falava. Quando finalmente achou que o lugar estava arejado, entregou a sacola que carregava com uma revista dentro para o amigo/sócio, sentando-se em frente a ele, pronto para ouvir gritos e xingamentos.

Mas eles não vieram. Ao invés disso, Minseok simplesmente terminou de ler o que estava escrito ali e colocou a revista por cima de outros papéis, abrindo o notebook e digitando algo que o Oh não soube dizer o que era. Ficou na expectativa, observando o cozinheiro ler atentamente as informações na tela. Cansou de esperar.

— Minseok? Tá tudo bem, cara? – perguntou finalmente.

— Na mais perfeita harmonia.

— Mas cê tá bravo?

— Bravo, eu? Jamais.

— Você tá com cara de bravo e tá lendo superconcentrado aí. 

— Não se pode mais se concentrar em algo? – Minseok virou o olhar ao Oh, indignado.

— Pode sim, pode sim. Mas o que você tá lendo aí?

— Fazendo uma pesquisa.

— Sobre?

— Kim Jongin.

Sehun já imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça de Minseok. Ele com certeza estava muito bravo e queria muito se vingar do crítico, ou fazê-lo retirar aquelas palavras, desmentir o que escreveu. E sabia que não importava como, mas faria da vida do tal Jongin um inferno.

Deixou o cozinheiro lendo algumas notícias que haviam na internet sobre o crítico. Não havia muita coisa, as manchetes eram basicamente as mesmas “Kim Jongin faz crítica sobre restaurante francês” “Kim Jongin, principal crítico da Oliven, apresenta prêmio culinário” “Oliven tem evento culinário com críticos e sua estrela é Kim Jongin”. Nada que realmente pudesse ajudá-lo a pensar em algo. Resolveu procurar os contatos do rapaz e anotou os telefones comerciais.

Ligou no primeiro número e teve que se passar por colega de trabalho de Jongin para poder marcar uma hora com a secretária que lhe atendeu. Conseguira um horário para o dia seguinte e, depois de mais algumas pesquisas, conseguiu definir algo que faria o outro, Kim, mudar sua opinião.

•••••••••••

Jongin não costumava ter visitas comerciais, como a secretária costumava dizer. Não sabia o que alguém poderia tratar com ele, muito menos por que ele precisava de uma secretária quando passava a maior parte do tempo fora do país. Naquela quinta-feira fria ele havia planejado visitar a mãe e a avó, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo, quando recebeu a ligação dizendo que teria de ir à empresa.

Estava com a cara fechada e amassada novamente. Só pretendia acordar lá pelas 11h, mas Yixing lhe chutou do colchão em plena 7h da manhã. Se já era mal-humorado normalmente, com sono, as coisas pioravam um pouco.

Ficou sozinho na sala até o horário de almoço. Acabou não indo comer porque beliscou algumas rosquinhas que estavam na recepção e, quando o relógio marcou finalmente 14h, seu estômago roncou baixinho. Logo a secretária ligou na sala, anunciando a chegada de quem quer que tivesse acabado com seu passeio. Mandou que a pessoa entrasse de uma vez.

Ouviu batidas na porta e gritou para que a pessoa adentrasse o lugar.

— Sr. Kim Jongin?

Aquela voz conhecida lhe fez levantar o olho, misturado ao cheiro de comida típica coreana que lhe invadiu o nariz, deixando-o inebriado por alguns segundos.

— Ora, se não é o cozinheiro que diz que críticos não trabalhavam! Curioso o senhor marcar horário pra vir falar comigo, no meu trabalho, olha só!. – O outro não lhe respondeu, apenas sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao moreno. – O que lhe trás aqui? Veio pedir para que eu retire a crítica da revista?

— Sabemos que é tarde demais para isso.

— Veio então, admirar a minha beleza?

O cozinheiro parecia tranquilo demais para Jongin. Ele próprio já estava nervoso só de olhar o outro, mas ele parecia calmo, paciente... Como se já soubesse o que iria acontecer ali.

— Na verdade, eu lhe trouxe isso – esticou a sacola que carregava para o moreno, que pegou e foi abrindo sem muita cerimônia. Era kimbap, seu prato preferido, um pouco de ramen num outro pote. O cheiro de casa continuava ali, deixando o crítico apenas aproveitando daquele aroma que lhe trazia boas lembranças. – Soube que são seus preferidos.

— Como soube disso? – Jongin perguntou, retirando os hashis e começando a comer, sem sequer importar-se de quem vinha àquela comida.

— Não importa. Eu só queria conversar, ora. Comida é um bom jeito de iniciar uma conversa.

— Principalmente entre um crítico e um cozinheiro – ambos riram. O clima no lugar não era mais assim tão pesado.

Trocaram algumas poucas palavras, enquanto Jongin comia. Quando o toque do celular de Minseok soou alto pelo lugar, o Kim mais novo perguntou-lhe se ele era fã da banda que tocava aquela música e novamente o assunto voltou. Descobriram que tinham gostos musicais parecidos, mesmo que fossem totalmente diferentes em outros aspectos.

Quando Jongin finalmente terminou de comer, Minseok encarou-lhe com um sorrisinho de lado.

— O que diz do meu kimbap?

— Extraordinário – Jongin até se esquecera de como aquele cozinheiro a sua frente lhe insultou por alguns minutos e não poupou elogios. – Sério, e não digo isso porque eu estava morrendo de fome.

— Extraordinário assim como meu Ratattoile? Ou o tartare?

Jongin suspirou.

— Okay, talvez eu deva mudar algo no que eu disse.

— Admita que só falou mal da minha comida por que não gostou de mim – o cozinheiro apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, ficando com o rosto entre as mãos. Se não fosse a língua afiada, Jongin podia confundir-lhe com um adolescente.

— Quem disse que eu não gostei de você? – tentou mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Você mesmo, naquelas 20 linhas que você chama de crítica.

Touché.

— Podemos esquecer o passado, hem? Gostei de você, sr. Kim Minseok.

— Só Minseok, por favor. Eu não sou assim tão velho. – Antes que Jongin dissesse algo, o chefe continuou. – E podemos sim, mas com uma condição.

— Deixa eu adivinhar: quer que eu reescreva a minha crítica. Não posso fazer isso, já existem milhares de exemplares da revista por aí.

— Mas, numa próxima edição, pode mudar sua opinião.

A forma que aquilo foi dito surpreendeu Jongin. Minseok parecia realmente determinado a mudar a imagem que havia formado sobre o restaurante e aquilo lhe deixou interessado nele.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas quero algo em troca. – Ditou por fim.

— Eu te trouxe comida e você ainda quer mais? – apesar da pergunta, o chefe de cozinha disse aquilo com um ar de riso e Jongin percebeu que finalmente o clima pesado havia se dissipado.

— Seu número de telefone?

E nem depois de encontros e mais encontros, saídas e jantares que os dois tiveram, Minseok admitiria que o sorriso galanteador de Jongin fazia seu coração falhar uma batida.

**Author's Note:**

> é uma fanfic antiga que eu tinha postado no anime spirit mas resolvi trazer pra cá
> 
> espero que a leitura tenha sido boa ♥


End file.
